Endothelin is a naturally occurring hormone which is a potent vasoconstrictor. BMS-193884 is a highly selective endothelin receptor antagonist. The primary indication for this drug will be as an adjunct to standard triple therapy in the treatment of heart failure by vasodilation. The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the dose related hemodynamic response of BMS-193884.